


"You Broke My Heart"

by KARALUTHORZOREL



Category: supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, One Shot, Sad Lena Luthor, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KARALUTHORZOREL/pseuds/KARALUTHORZOREL
Summary: The episode in Supergirl's fortress 5X7, takes place a little differently in my storyone short of emotion and angst.!Warning! It's going to be ugly,  be prepared!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	"You Broke My Heart"

**Author's Note:**

> supergirl doesn't belong to me, all rights belong to Supergirl CW
> 
> My tumblr-com follow SuperCorp original stuff by me and reblogged :)*  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/uostonfan

Supergirl felt weak, inside her fortress, how could that be?  
The fortress acted against her as if she were the invader, but it couldn't be...  
Kara arranged the fortress not to hurt Lena, she almost lost her once more because of her terrible brother, Lex.  
She opened her eyes, Lena stood there with frightened eyes, she leaned towards her,  
"Wait a minute I will help you," Lena said.

She grabbed her hand and helped her stand, she led her and suddenly put on her handcuffs made of kryptonite.  
She hung her hands up on an improvised hanger.  
Then she realized that Lena's hand in this.  
The signs of panic had already disappeared from her face.  
"Lena..what are you doing ..?" She asked with a confused and surprised face.  
Lena walked away from her and looked at her, her face was hard and her eyes were cold.

Supergirl tried to break free, but she was too weak, she looked at Lena and said -  
"Don't do this Lena"

"don't do what? Lena answered her,  
not hurting you like you hurts me?"  
There was silence and Lena looked at Supergirl's blue eyes with restrained rage.  
"Lena ..." Kara wanted to explain but Lena interrupted her.

"You knew! You knew it was hard for me to trust people and you kept making fun of me!"  
Kara shook her head from side to side and tears began to well up in her eyes.  
Lena had to release what was on her chest and explained how much Kara hurt her.

"I came to National City on purpose to start a new page, I didn't want to meet new friends at all!  
Then you came along, with your warmth and integrity, God! I couldn't resist you .....  
I told you my fears, I opened in front of you like I never did with Anyone else ..  
I told you my Achilles heel, I told you I can no longer tolerate betrayal ... And what did you go and do to me?  
Ha? Kara- Supergirl, whatever you are!!" She said furiously.  
"You betrayed me!!  
You decided to take a knife and stab it in my heart and then turn it around !!  
You didn't care about me"

"No! Lena this is not true! The only one I care about is you!"

"So you proved me otherwise Kara, you proved me that you, even though you are an alien, are like humans: traitors, liars, deceivers !!" She screamed and tears of rage were in her green eyes.

"That wasn't my intention Lena, I didn't mean to hurt you ..." Kara said helplessly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Spare me your crocodile tears, now it's my turn to hurt you as you hurt me."

"Lena, you are not like that, don't let my mistake change you, please"

"You don't understand that you have not changed me, I have always been and always will be a Luthor, Luthor's stings when you hurt them."  
She pulled out a knife made of kryptonite,

"Are you going to kill me?" Kara asked

"No Supergirl, I told you, I just want to make you hurt as much as I suffered."  
She approached her with the knife,

"Lena, please don't do this ..."

"I'm tired of hearing from you!"  
And in a flash, she whipped Kara's face,  
Kara screamed in pain, her head bowed, Lena lifted her head with her hand from Kara's chin and saw a cut on Kara's cheek, she left her.  
Kara raised her head and looked at Lena,  
"Lena, I'm sorry, I am so sorry I hurt you like that, I didn't want it to be like that, you have to believe me."

"I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth anymore!  
Everyone I called a friend because of you, was just lying, you all lied to me, into my face for years!!  
I doubt you were ever a real friend to me ..."

"No Lena you know it's not true, you know it wasn't like that" she tried to break free to approach Lena.

"Kara, stop lying, or keep going because it doesn't matter, everything you say doesn't change the fact that you betrayed me and broke my heart ..."  
Tears flowed from the two women, Lena with tears of rage and revenge and Kara with tears of sadness and lack Helpless from the situation.

She approached her again with the knife,  
"No...Lena ... Wait .."  
Another whip, this time from the other side.  
kara once again cried out in pain, now there are cuts on both her cheeks.

"Lena no! Listen to me, it's not who you are! You don't want to hurt me like that, please ...  
I understand your anger, I understand your frustration, but I did it to protect you! You know that if they know who you are to me, you will be a target for my enemies, I can't let you hurt because of me."

"You know that I'm a target anyway, did you forget that I'm a Luthor?" She said mockingly.

"Lena, I don't know what else to say to you, that you believe me... I don't want to lose you, I care so much about you, about our friendships..."

Lena raised an eyebrow "Friendship? Is that how you see it? Only friendships?"

"I‐i don't understand..."

"Kara, I saw you a lot more than "friend", damn it, I killed my brother for you!! for our friendship!!" She shouted.

"You did what ?! But it can't be... I killed him ... not you... I saw him falling ..."

"You saw him fall, but did you see him land?"

"I ... what ..? So where was he ...?

"He wore a watch that sent him to our castle when we were kids, from my good acquaintance with him I knew he would hide there so I waited for him with the gun"  
"No ..." Kara whispered  
Lena continued mercilessly,  
"Then when I saw him, I knew my friends and Whoever is in this world is not safe as long as Lex is alive, so I shot him, I shot him so that he would not harm Supergirl or me or anyone else ..."

"Lena, I'm so sorry you went through this, why did you not tell me? Why did you not come to me right after that?"

"Because then my brother told me who you really are ..."

"What ?! Lex told you ?! So you knew? All this time you're pretending to be my friend ...? Why...?"

"Because I wanted you to experience the same pain that I experienced, and I got it, now I want you to experience physical pain as well, in the name of our friendship, that I thought was more, but it turns out that only I felt that way ..."

"Lena..what are you trying to tell me ....?"

God Kara! I bought Catco because of you! Your office was full of flowers! I ... "  
She paused and then fired it out,  
" I love-I loved you damn it!!! "

"You...you love me? You love me more than friends? Me...?  
So why did you not tell me? I'm ...." Her voice weakened.

"Turns out that we both don't understand each other's hints," Lena said cynically, "I didn't understand that I was being fooled for years and you didn't understand that I was in love with you."

"Lena, please, release me and we'll talk normally, please stop it"

"No! You have to suffer the way I did, I'm not done with you yet!"

"what are you going to do...?"

"This's" -  
she swung the knife and stabbed Kara in the stomach.  
She looked straight into Kara's blue eyes she saw her moaning in pain.  
Kara barely breathed, she didn't break eye contact with Lena's eyes.  
Blood came out of Kara's mouth

"Lena... I- I love you ... L‐Lena ..."  
she managed to say before she lost consciousness.

"End simulation," Lena said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)*
> 
> Soo, did you expected this?  
> let me know what you thinking.  
> Your comment and kudos bring me life.


End file.
